Wavering Blade
by Zen-Place
Summary: Yamamoto Yamato is a prodigal kendoist who won the national middle school competition after he became friends with Kenichi. But now in highschool with delinquent gangs right around the corner Kenichi begins his training. Just how will Kenichi's story of falling into masterhood be effected by the disciple of weapons. AU (I don't have any rights to the original story)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Kōryō High School first day.

With the sun shining down and the energy of students flaring a small boy with brown hair walked into the courtyard holding an application "I will get stronger" he smiled reading the title for Karate Club.

Shirahama Kenichi, a newly admitted first year student made his way down the stands looking for the karate club when someone patted his back "Morning Ken" a boy said looking over his shoulder "Karate? You're actually going for Martial Arts?" he notices the application in his hand.

Kenichi turned to face a black haired boy with dark nearly black eyes and a rectangular face who also had a long pole-like object on his back "Of course Yamato! I want to get stronger and to do that I have to go into Karate!" Kenichi decided telling his only friend since the second year of middle school.

Sighing Yamato scratched his neck "Why not Kendo then or even better you can just come to my place I already said I can teach you weapon style martial arts" feeling the Shinai on his back Yamato reminded him.

Kenichi shook his head "I want to learn how to be strong with my own two hands!" his usual reaction to Yamato's offer.

"Yeah, Yeah, don't die on me I heard the martial arts clubs around here aren't normal due to some delinquent group" his eyes darkened thinking back on it.

He nodded "Thanks Yamato I hope you do well at the Kendo Club" waving Kenichi went down to deliver his application.

Turning the boy went to the stand for the Kendo club and handed them an application "Yamamoto Yamato you're that Yamamoto? The one that won all those tournaments?" the senpai reading his application asked.

"I only won a few of them and that was when I got lucky" Yamato admitted.

"Not bad meet at try-outs" he said filing the sheet away and Yamato walked into the school.

Passing by a stage he saw a blond guy smiling to the drama club, he heard screams coming from the gym where the Judo club was showing off, he noticed a fair amount of delinquent types all around the school and what really annoyed him was the alien cockroach that was following him "Get loss Nijima!" Pulling the Shinai from his back the tip found itself a millimeter from the extraterrestrials forehead.

"Whoa there Yamato-kun" seeing his eyes of killing intent the alien fled teleporting back to his ship.

Tying the Shinai back into its wrap Yamato wondered how Kenichi was doing.


	2. Chapter 2 Transfer Student

Month later:

With the sun shining down once again Kenichi was hurriedly running up the road "I'm going to be late at this rate!" he yelled as he passed another girl who had braided hair and glasses "Excuse me" he said passing her. Or at least he thought he passed her when suddenly he ended up on the floor.

Wondering what felt wrong the girl looked back "Ah! I'm sorry my body reacted on its own!" she yelled in distress.

Getting up Kenichi scrambled to collect his books that dropped out of his bag "Let me help you!" getting down she grabbed the books.

"Ah thank you… wait why did you suddenly attack me! Did you want to kill me?" he recalled the event that happened faster than a flash of light.

"Sorry" shyly speaking the blond girl pressed her fingers together "But if somebody suddenly appeared behind you, it's normal to throw them right?" she asked innocently.

There's something wrong with this girl. Even Yamato won't do something like that. Kenichi thought looking at the clock "It's already this late! Oh no I have to go you better get going too!" he ran down the street as fast as he could.

Knocking herself in the head she thought of her old habit and noticed there was still a book on the street.

* * *

Sitting in class Yamato yawned "Looks like Ken's late" he looked at the clock as the teacher came in.

Behind him a blond girl with braids and glasses covering up a pair of pure blue eyes. Yamato tilted his head "Feathers?" just from her walking into the room he suddenly got the feeling of a swift bird soaring through the sky.

"Alright we have a new transfer student today" the teacher started when Kenichi opened the door.

"Morning" he called in and an eraser was thrown at him "You're late again! Go stand outside for punishment!" the teacher ordered and Kenichi saluted and turned but his eyes fell on the girl and widened wondering about something.

"I haven't finished introductions yet she's the new transfer student Furinji Miu" The teacher went back to introductions and saw Kenichi still standing "Shirahama! Why are you still here!" he yelled throwing a bucket.

As she continued introductions Yamato tilted his head. Furinji? Where did he hear that name before? Maybe one of his grandfather's drunken rampages? Yamato couldn't put his finger on it and the girl sat down close to the middle of the classroom and watching her he also had a strange feeling about her glasses "Are those zero-correctives?" that didn't make much sense.

The school day went by pretty normally from there and then after school Kenichi got up from his seat "Karate again?" Yamato asked him.

"Yep if I'm late they're going to kill me" he said going into the hallway.

Moving next to him Yamato thought about it "Hey what do you think of Furingi-san?" he asked.

"What? She's totally an assassin when I ran passed her this morning she smashed me into the ground and even though I ran ahead of her she still got here first" Kenichi explained his Karate gear swinging over his shoulder.

So she does Martial Arts or something? Yamato thought and looked at the time "Anyway I got Kendo see you after school"

Going down another path he felt a sinister presences that sent chills down his spine.

"Hey 'Weak Legs' stop right there!" the notorious goblin grinned "Tell me about that new transfer student" he commanded going up to Kenichi.

"It's a girl with glasses"

"What the heck? Your class won't change that much on the scale then" checking his information on an electronic notebook he turned.

"Hey Nijima can you stop calling me 'weak legs'?" Kenichi asked him.

"What did you say?" Hitting Kenichi onto the floor his reptilian tongue shot out "Shut up! Weak legs! How dare you talk back" taking out his handheld Nijima typed a bit "Listen carefully this is the report of all the freshman this is your data!" he yelled "Grades: Low, Sports: Low, Looks: Average, Body size: Low, Fighting: Low, Potential: Low"

Kenichi got up "But aren't you really weak too!" he got kicked again.

"Shut up I have the potential to be strong!" he declared imagining sucking up to the strong making them his allies.

A hand came on his shoulder "Not like you use that potential" the boy said holding him.

"Ah! Yamamoto-sama! Why are you here?" Nijima tried to use polite language.

"You want to pick on Ken you can take a Shinai to the gut" he smiled untying his bamboo sword.

"Ah I didn't mean that look we're just having a casual talk as friends!" turning "Right Kenichi!" without waiting for a reply he ran away.

Helping him up Kenichi looked down "Thanks Yamato" he said bowing.

"Don't let guys like him get to you" he advised "The potential of a human stems from how stubborn he is that's how my grandfather put it" looking down at Kenichi he noticed multiple bruises around his body "Are you sure you want to be in karate?" Yamato was always fine with teaching Kenichi kendo.

Nodding Kenichi raised his hand "Just wait and see I'll become strong!" his determination lit he ran down the hall.

"Should I skip practice and watch or go to practice and get bored?" wondering Yamato decided if Kenichi said so he should leave him alone but it didn't sit well with him.

Getting to the club Yamato changed clothes and took out his Shinai "I know it's regulations but this is way too long for me" he complained swinging it around.

"Hey Yamato get out here and help the other freshman warm up" one of the senpai's called.

"Alright" calling he rested the Shinai on his shoulders and went out.

Going through warm up exercises and basic conditioning Yamato began training with some of the upperclassmen in a match "Go Yamato beat the senpais up!" his classmates cheered.

"Shouldn't you be cheering for your senpai!" his opponent yelled staring at Yamato and took his stance.

Like usual Yamato crouched down and raised his arm over his head. The match was over almost too quickly "Alright clean up and go home" and like that practice was done.

Tying up his Shinai Yamato looked at the clock "I wonder how Ken's doing" looking around he ran over to the Karate club.

Being his dangerously hard in the face Kenichi was left on the floor "Make sure you clean up!" the senpai yelled leaving him alone.

Groaning the injured Kenichi stared at the ceiling "I've had enough! I'm going to quit this club!" he yelled and thought about Nijima and Yamato before going over to get a bucket and mop.

"What happened to quitting?" Joking Yamato took one of the brooms

"Yamato! Why are you here?" Kenichi asked surprised.

"I was wondering how you were doing… have they even been teaching you Karate in this club?" staring at the bruises around the exposed parts of his body Yamato recalled all the knowledge about Karate he learned the last month from books and other karate users.

"Not for first years" he looked down while Yamato balanced the mop on his palm.

"Weird in Kendo we teach the beginners at least the bare basics" Watching him mop up Yamato also noticed no one else was left to help. The Karate club here wasn't really known to be good but this is too much. Yamato gripped the mop "Hey Ken-"

"I'll learn and I'll get stronger" his eyes glowed "Until then I will bear it"

I guess I shouldn't ask if I should just beat the crap out of them. Yamato looked away and slowly they finished cleaning.


	3. Chapter 3 Return of the Master

Walking home Yamato waved to Kenichi and got home "I'm back" he called walking inside.

"Welcome back" his mother replied smiling.

"What's for dinner?" coming inside he sniffed the air "Seafood again?"

She nodded and pointed up "Right, your grandfather's waiting upstairs" Yamato's eyes widened.

"That guy is here? Didn't he say he'll be gone for another year?" he asked surprised.

"Well now he's upstairs in his room and wants to see you" smiling to her son she added "Finish your talk before dinner"

Putting his stuff in his room Yamato stood in front of the doors where his grandfather was. Both him and Yamato's father would always disappear regularly. Apparently they already explained things to his mom so she was never worried and they've been regularly sending back income but Yamato always wondered what they did for a living.

Grabbing the door knob Yamato was incredibly hesitant since the last time he saw his grandfather they got into a fight about his training but it didn't matter so he walked in.

A harsh blast of wind escaped through the door opening and was replaced by a heavy gravitational field surrounding the elderly man in the back

"How was school?" he asked as Yamato sat down sitting.

"Like always" Yamato replied to the elderly man. With a long beard and hair he still maintained a strong trained body worthy of a martial arts master. Yamato wasn't ever sure why but he always felt some kind of pressure around him but he still felt extremely calm and at ease when in the same room.

He smiled putting down the tea cup "That's good to hear but I have been wondering why did you go to Kōryō?" sitting down Yamato sighed. This guy travels to much to stay updated in anything.

"My friend goes there" It felt safe to say.

"I see" the old man stared at Yamato "I'm glad you're keeping up with the training even with only your mother around to watch you" he said already seeing that Yamato kept up with the training menu he created years ago.

Yamato took a deep breath "Of course I would" his grandfather just laughed.

"It's good to see you haven't lost any of your dedication" nodding he gave a serious aura "Something happened recently Yamato which is why I came back"

"I already guessed that much did something happen at work?" he didn't even know what his grandfather did so it was hard to really understand.

"Yes something is going to be happening soon something I didn't think would ever happen again in my lifetime" he looked over at Yamato "To survive you're going to need to get stronger, I may have pushed you too hard when you were younger because there was the chance that I won't be around when it comes"

What was he talking about? Yamato couldn't understand "Yamato do you want to get stronger?" a simple question.

The image of the brown haired Japanese boy shot through Yamato's head "I do"

The grandfather smiled "Alright the training you've been doing for three years was to prepare your body but you still haven't reached the level I would like" His eyes glowed with his grin "I hope your determination is up to the challenge" Yamato gulped shrinking back wondering why he said that.

Hearing the bell for dinner Yamato found a way out "Alright we'll start tomorrow, stay sharp and remember" his eyes sharpened "The moon can never shed it's tears"

"Or have it be left without stars I know" their usual phrase. With that Yamato went back downstairs and ate.


	4. Chapter 4 Will you be my friend?

The next day Kenichi was late again and had to wait outside "Stop reading books all the time" guessing the reason Yamato could only sigh.

At lunch Kenichi and Yamato were sitting under a tree in the courtyard eating lunch "How does she keep getting here before me?" Kenichi was muttering to himself.

"Furingi-san?"

Kenichi nodded "Listen I definitely passed her on the way here but she keeps getting here before I do" he describes.

"Shortcut" Yamato suggested finishing a rice ball

"But through where?" he rattled his head "Nevermind I have more things to worry about!" he got up "I haven't made a single new friend since getting into high school! It's been a month already at this rate it'll be the same as back in middle school" sighing Yamato patted his back.

"Don't worry about it besides I count as a friend don't I?"

"Yeah but you only became friends with me because you helped me against bullies" dropping Kenichi felt a loss of energy "The book said to take initiative and introduce yourself and then ask about hobbies" eating his bread he leaned back on the chair.

"Let's see for you I guess reading and writing work" thinking about it Yamato listed the obvious ones.

"And for you it would be Kendo and Origami" Kenichi remembered the time Yamato invited him to make a bunch of ninja stars and then he went out and practiced hitting acorns off a fence.

"What else did that book say?" Kenichi reached into his bag and stopped. Moving his hand around the bag he panicked "Where is it!" Pouring out the contents of the bag he scrambled on the floor looking for it.

"I somehow feel like a bad guy" if this situation was seen from a third party he didn't imagine it looking well.

"Yamato it's gone! The first volume of how to make friends!" Kenichi yelled.

"Excuse me, is it this book?" a voice suddenly appeared.

Where did that come from? Yamato stiffened not feeling the person's presence and jumped forward rolling purely out of instinct. Right, Left, no it didn't come from the second dimension he looked up and saw Furingi-san sitting on the branch.

When did she get there? He thought eyes widening a Shinai ready to be drawn in his hand.

"This is a book that teaches you how to make friends I just transfered so I don't have many friends either" Kenichi was still staying flat looking around for the voice.

"If you don't mind can I become your friend?" watching Kenichi panic Yamato calmed down and pointed up.

Confused he looked up and a foot fell on his face. The girl jumped off and landed next to Yamato. Feathers? He didn't know why but it was like he was watching feathers float to the ground.

"Excuse me, have I ever made you mad before?" Kenichi asked his face turning red of pain.

"Sorry! The skirts here are too short" hitting herself she muttered something about being a klutz "The same thing happened at my last school for some reason I can't ever act like everyone else"

This girl isn't normal. The pair thought.

Shyly she looked at them "Actually if it's alright with you…" she nervously played with her fingers "Can I be your friend?" she asked.

Lightning struck Kenichi. This girl even if she isn't normal is kind of pretty. Leaning on a tree sweating like mad he stuttered "Sure I have a big heart after all" Yamato dropped his head and put his Shinai back against the bench. I still need training if I panic for this.

Sitting down with Furingi right of Kenichi and Yamato sat down on the other side like he usually does "My name is Furingi Miu just call me Miu" she radiated a shining smile.

"I'm Shirahama Kenichi call me Kenichi" he bowed taking the book back from her hand.

Elbowing him, Yamato spoke up "Good to meet you I'm Yamamoto Yamato call me whatever" she nodded and Yamato noticed Kenichi holding the how to make friends book tightly.

"By the way does this school have a gymnastics club?" she asks

"Yeah I think they won a few competitions" Kenichi replies

"Really that's great!" she laughs

I feel like I'm intruding. Yamato finished his juice box thinking about how close these to feel even though they just met.

"You know Gymnastics?"

"Yeah I wanted to get into a more feminine sport" she explained "What club are you in Kenichi?"

He got up and punched "Karate club!" proudly saying that for a few seconds he fell against a tree "That probably looked ridiculous" Miu tried to comfort him "It's okay I only joined to not get picked on"

After calming down they sat down together "Karate…" Miu smiled "Do you want to learn Martial Arts?" she asked. They both stared at her a strange light was coming out from her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 Challenge and Battle

The next day Yamato dragged his body to the school yard "Just because you heard something weird you don't just suddenly triple my regular training" Since he was planning on being home for a while his grandfather wanted to check Yamato's condition and was going to teach him a few more techniques while he was around "I feel the same as when I was six"

With muscle soreness he sat down in class and saw both Kenichi and Miu were late. Two young teenagers who just met and had a very good relationship… he turn off his brain.

It didn't really help when they came late together and had to stand outside.

"Did you and Miu do something last night?" Yamato asked during the break.

"What ever do you mean" not making eye contact Kenichi muttered.

"Suspicious, whatever I'm not in the mood" he sighed dropping his body.

Kenichi looked over "Did something happen?" he asked not seeing Yamato as his usual self.

"My Grandfather/Master came back yesterday with some super serious news and is now preparing me for something" Yamato explained.

"It must be nice to have a master to make you strong" Kenichi spoke with envy.

Yamato stared at him "Say that a month after you get your own Martial Art's master" he dared.

Hoping Kenichi was fine at Karate Yamato went to his own club although he turned down the practice matches that day and told them that his grandfather ordered him that he couldn't train with other partners for a while.

Club activities ended early and Yamato went over to the Karate club "Kenichi keeps getting new bruises, he asked for me to stay out of it but technically I'm just visiting as a fellow martial artist right?" he muttered opening the door.

"You're pretty dumb aren't you?" holding Kenichi off the ground by his neck a taller well built guy wearing a karate uniform spit at him "How about this? In a week we'll have a match if you win you can do whatever you want"

No one in the room noticed as Yamato put his hand on Daimonji's shoulder and he let go of Kenichi "Should I ask?" with a low stare he spoke.

Pushing off Yamato's hand Daimonji grabbed his collar "Who the hell are you?" intimidating him Yamato just shrugged "Yamamoto Yamato class E-1" he replied taking off Daimonji's hand.

Looking at Kenichi he clenched his hand "So you were talking about a match? How about right now I'll make it so you can't even eat without a straw" anger rising the Shinai on his shoulders dropped into his hand.

"Yamato stop! This is my fight!" grabbing hold of him Kenichi stopped his friend from doing something he would regret.

Seeing his eyes of worry Yamato sighed "Fine" annoyed in the end Yamato stopped.

"What running away! Without your weapon all Kendoist are all useless morons aren't they?" Daimonji taunted seeing him turn "It takes real muscle to learn how to fight with your own body not with a weapon!"

"Hey Ken it's alright now, right?"

"EEEKKK!" was all Kenichi could muster seeing Yamato crack his neck in annoyance.

Putting his Shinai on the ground he turned to face Daimonji "Don't you know? Only strong guys can confidently talk like that" ignoring Yamato's smile Daimonji laughed.

"Of course I'm strong check out these muscles!" Pumping his arms he laughed.

"I guess everything went into that useless thickness how much was actually put into your brain?" Yamato asked tensing his fingers.

"What was that!" Daimonji raised his fist.

"Stop!" Kenichi cried but it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6 Accept the Challenge

Sitting in a Dogeza towards them the spectators had no idea what had just happened.

Daimonji was ready to pulverize Yamato and yet now he was bowing towards Kenichi with his head on the floor "What the hell!" Daimonji screamed getting back to his feet.

"To turn any item into an extension of one's own body" Yamato grabbed his head and put him back into that position without causing a single injury to Daimonji's body "That's the true power of weapon martial arts" bloodlust dripped from Yamato's eyes. Grabbing him and his Shinai Kenichi shot out of the room.

Out of the room and away Kenichi finally stopped running "Yamato!" he yelled.

"What? Idiots that can't respect martial arts shouldn't even practice it" Yamato looked away and shrugged.

"It's my fight Yamato I have to become stronger if I can protect myself then how can I become a hero!" he complained "I'll take that match that's my decision"

Hero? Yamato raised his eyebrows "You sure about that?"

"Yeah Kenichi are you?" a creepy voice slithered from behind them.

"Nijima!" they both yelled.

"I heard you got into a fight with Daimonji" he laughed.

"How do you know about that?" Kenichi grabbed him sweating.

"Of course it's my business after all" his words were accompanied by a vile laugh that was sure to make any unlucky nearby baby cry "Sorry to say but you don't have a chance, According to my student info his fighting points are seventy three" clicking on the device he brought up profiles "He beats up anyone he hates, in middle school he sent several guys to the hospital and had them transferred from school you should prepare yourself"

While saying this he dodged several of Yamato's swings "Only good news is you don't pay tax if hospital bills are too high!" leaving he left Kenichi hopeless.

"Does that guy take martial arts?" Yamato muttered sheathing his shinai and noticed Kenichi was gone "Ken?" looking around the newspaper club member came back.

"Say Yamato I also heard you humiliated Daimonji" he started "You already won so many competitions so it makes sense you are much stronger than he is but there are other ways to get revenge you know" Yamato glared at him.

"I don't care how he wants to take revenge I'll beat him down again" he turned but Njima grabbed him.

"That isn't what I mean even I don't know the details but it's not a secret you and our good friend Kenichi are friends there's a high chance Daimonji's going to let out his frustration on him" This got Yamato's attention.

If he wants revenge on me he should take it out on me! Yamato looked at Nijima "The match is a week from now, Ken's serious if it's like this I can't get involved" thinking Yamato stared at Nijima "You aren't tell me for free what do you want?"

He laughed "Nothing! Of course, your good will is appreciated" he began laugh but Yamato plugged his ears and walked away from the ringing sound

Going into the classroom he found Kenichi and Miu talking "You know I also know a little bit of Karate" Miu said "My master usually says that the main reason that Karate was created was to allow shorter and weaker men to defend against bigger enemies" she stated.

Kenichi heard something in her words "You have a Martial Art's master?" he asked and she nods "Why does everyone have a master!" he cried on the table "I don't want to die so I guess I'll have to leave the club" he decided.

Miu stared at him and then got up "If that's what you want it would've been easier quitting earlier"

Kenichi cried "Don't say that! Do you think I want to quit? But if I go I'll be killed!" he screamed in fear.

"There's no way to know the results of a fight before it happens!" Miu sharp tongued him.

"I know that! But when I see those huge, gigantic muscles of his…" whimpering Miu cut him off.

"Listen in Martial arts Muscle isn't power" she said confusing Kenichi "Sorry I'm like this when I talk about martial arts" Hopping onto the window she looked back "You'll lose as you are now but even before the match, If you don't have self-confidence you already lost"

Saying something about dinner she dropped out of the window "This is the 2nd floor!" Kenichi saw her land on the fence. Thinking deeply to himself Kenichi sighed "Come to think about it, I'm always like that" he remembered all the times he couldn't do anything.

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fist he looked out the window "For once, let's face the problem instead of running!" Thinking about how to do it he came up with something and shot out the door not noticing the boy with a shinai leaning against the wall.

Yamato chuckled "It's been a while since I last saw those eyes" looking into the classroom and out the window and saw Miu going down the road "Thanks" almost laughing he went out.


	7. Chapter 7 Fate

Back at home the next day in the backyard a young boy was swinging a two kilo staff on the weekend before breakfast "You seem energetic" his mom commented coming out to tell him breakfast was done.

"Really?" weights on his arms and tennis balls on his knees that on the event of falling off he has to restart the set not to mention the extra weights at the end of the staff Yamato was more sure he was going to exhausted more than anything.

"Of course did something good happen at school you can't fool me" she gave her all knowledgeable smile "My guess it's a friend"

Yamato's mom was way too sharp in his opinion "Yeah Ken and I became friends with another student" he used that as his excuse while swinging the weights.

"Really? What's her name?" did he ever mention it was a girl?

"Furingi Miu" he said and heard his grandfather jump down from the top floor.

"Furingi!" he yelled hitting the ground.

"Aren't you three hundred years old! Are you sure you should be doing that!" Last Yamato heard he barely broke a hundred in reality, and personally Yamato was well aware that his grandfather could survive a fall from a hundred times that height.

"Did you say Furingi?" Yamato nodded trying not to let the tennis balls fall.

"I see the invincible superman's granddaughter" he chuckled "Fate is an incredible force" he stared at the sky "It's almost time isn't it" He glared at Yamato and gave suspiciously evil smile "We're tripling your training you aren't going to be able to beat a snail at the pace you're going!"

"You can't be serious! You just tripled my training! You're still increasing it!" seeing his grandfather firm expression, Yamato sighed "What's the sudden rush? Do you know her?" he asked not stopping his arms from swinging.

"Of course I don't, I'm aware of her grandfather's reputation" dropping the staff Yamato fell.

"Three thousand… Who's her grandfather?" he said something about superman but Yamato didn't think he was talking about the American comic book.

"It doesn't matter finish your breakfast and we'll begin" clapping his shoulder Yamato found himself at the table suddenly.

How the heck does he do that! Yamato screamed in his head. He also used a much weaker version of that technique yesterday but this still didn't make sense.

Eating quickly Yamato's phone rang "Yamato! I decided I'm going to do my own training can you meet with me?" Kenichi asked on the other side.

Yamato found a way out "Where are you I'll be right there" finishing his breakfast Yamato grabbed his Shinai and shot out the door "I'll be back later my friend is calling!" hoping his grandfather wasn't following him since he knew he wouldn't be able to outrun him Yamato just ran.

* * *

Getting into the park he found Kenichi watering a plant "I don't have time for this!" he yelled throwing down the watering can.

"How to become strong?" Yamato saw the book in his hand.

"Yamato! Please give me advice on how to get strong!"

The sun was shining ever so bright today. Yamato nodded "I was waiting for this!" he grinned and stretched his arms "Alright then what's first?"

Kenichi looked into his book "Next up is strengthening the hardest part of the human body it's forehead!" Kenichi wrapped a tree with rope as Yamato read through the rest of the book.

"I always thought it was the elbows or knees" wondering just who wrote this Yamato muttered.

"You can't use those in Karate!" Kenichi reminded him.

"You can't use headbuts either right?" Kenichi stopped.

"Next the fist!" punching the tree he fell back "Ouch!" rolling while holding his hand Yamato figured they had a lot of work to do "How do people hit these things!"

Yamato walked up to the tree "Try taking a stance, Twist your body on the attack, and push with your back leg" taking a punch Kenichi heard a hard impact.

Watching Kenichi stared at his hand "Maybe I really can't do this" he muttered but shot up his eyes glowing "No way I'll do it!" he yelled punching the tree trying to take in Yamato's words.

We've got work to do. Yamato thought when a bike stopped next to the park "That kind of attack will only hurt your hand" a familiar voice said "I see you've chosen to fight?" Turning they both saw riding a bicycle was Miu without her glasses or braids.

"Miu? Why are you here?" Kenichi asked surprised to see her like that.

"I take this road when I go shopping" getting off her bike she came over "I just can't watch you, here look closely"

Kenichi didn't have a problem with that considering his eyes wouldn't get off of her. Taking a stance she swung at the tree making a similar thud to Yamato's hit.

"What was that!" Kenichi asked.

Yamato felt a bit depressed but in a way it couldn't be help.

"And now for kicks…" her leg shot out. Every leaf that fell of the tree were split in two "If it's alright with you I can teach you" she offered holding a balanced stanced "But I guess Yamato was already here"

Yamato shook his head "It's okay I could use help anyway" knowing Kenichi will be more focused and has a higher survival rate with her around this was the best choice but it still bugged him that after three years Kenichi would say yes to her offer after only knowing her for three-four days.

"Is that really okay?" Kenichi jumped at the chance.

"Of course My master once said that if someone really wants to learn martial arts a master will surely come to them even though I'm still only a disciple" She said "Kenichi, You were practicing on the park next to the road I was on to go shopping is this god's will or something?" she teased.

"Fate is an incredible force" Yamato muttered sighing staring at the cut leaves on the ground. She's not an expert but she's not weak in disciple terms either. Picking one up he thought about his grandfather's words "Invincible Superman…"

Kenichi finished saying his thanks to god and turned to Miu "So what will you teach me?" he asked her.

"Daimonji has a big body with lots of strength right? I'll teach you how to defend yourself first"

Kenichi was hyped up "Can you teach me those super kicks?" he asked ignoring her.

"Defense comes first doing unnecessary things will just hurt your body!" she snapped leaving Kenichi to only nod "Anyway I have things I need to do so we'll meet here tomorrow got it?" Kenichi nodded and she rode off.

"She's right" Yamato mustered making Kenichi remember he was there.

"Yamato! Can you teach me how you did that thing to Daimonji?" he asked remembering how he was put into a dogeza instantly.

"No it's to advance" Yamato shook his head "It's a technique my grandfather called Spirit Bonding. It's the basics of weapon style martial arts" He picked up a stick "By combining your own spirit with the spirit of another objects you make it a something that's a natural part of yourself" swinging it around Yamato shot down several falling leaves.

Kenichi watched with widening eyes "So you can do that to people too?"

"It's harder with humans but yes, essentially" he put down the stick "There are a lot of ways to use it once you get a hold of the technique, but to get to the point you can manipulate people takes a lot of time. Four times as much if the target is a martial artist diverse in handling their Ki"

A sullen look spread across his face "The only reason I learned it was by having it done to me several times" Yamato groaned "My grandfather, dad, their friends, they treat me like a rag doll and the worst part is I can't fight back" having a dreadful look in his eyes Kenichi didn't ask.

"I see sorry" Yamato shook his head.

"No it's okay, besides I can only make some people in a seiza or dogeza and a few other basic postures, my grandfather moved me five meters through two doors onto a chair without me knowing what happened it's not really something teachable but I can give you the basics of how I started out" Kenichi nodded encouragingly.

Going over to the railings Yamato jumped onto one of the support pillars with one leg "Keeping your balance means controlling your center of gravity since I was three I would stand on a pole like this for half an hour everyday before lunch" he explained showing no abnormalities in his posture even though it was only on one foot.

"I see this strengthens your sense of balance and leg strength" Kenichi got the idea and tried.

After falling on the tenth time Yamato looked at the clock "Ten times with the longest being forty seconds not bad for a beginner" Kenichi got back up.

"Is this really helping?" he cried.

"I don't think it is, we don't have time for normal training methods… one week Miu said she'll teach you stuff so that'll take care of techniques, I think, but your body will still need conditioning" this is really hard when they had a time limit.

Yamato remembered his grandfathers training. If they used that he could get stronger but Yamato was also worried about Kenichi's survival chances. Watching his best friend keep on attempting and failing he really wanted to avoid the worst case scenario.

"Ah! Isn't there some way to become strong really quickly?" he yelled at the sky.

"Of course not if it was that easy everyone would be a master" Yamato personally only met four or five grand masters and even if three of them were his direct relatives imagining a world filled with them was far too terrifying for an ordinary nightmare.

"What about you and Miu?" he was close to tears.

"We've been training for a long time already. I'm not sure about her but she gives the airs of a high level disciple" Yamato guessed "We really don't have time for normal methods do we… Let's end it here and start tomorrow"

Kenichi looked at him confused "If I give you my kind of training before knowing what Miu has in mind I might be doing more bad than good" Kenichi's physically weak so any complex defensive maneuvers have to be avoided and they didn't have time to strengthen his body to the point it can handle a straight punch.

Agreeing they went home and Yamato got his grandfather's words of wisdom and felt as though he dropped into hell.


End file.
